Don't Listen In Secret
by Ryrent
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Wonwoo. Tentang ibunya dan juga sahabatnya. Tentang Mimpinya dan juga kenangannya. Serta perjuangannya kembali mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dari dulu. Tentang saudaranya yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada. "Mau mengikuti kisah hidupku?" - Jeon Wonwoo NCT x SEVENTEEN x BTS x EXO x ex-PD101 S2 x ASTRO


**DON'T LISTEN IN SECRET**

 **Chapter 00 : Start?**

x

YAOI

x

EXO BTS Seventeen NCT Astro and many more

x

 **rated M**

x

DLDR!

x

Wonwoo sudah merasa cukup dengan hidupnya. Dia sudah cukup hidup dengan wanita sialan yang sayangnya amat ia cintai dan ia panggil dengan sebutan _Eomma_ selama empat belas tahun hidupnya ini. Dia tidak butuh sosok laki-laki bangsat yang harus dia panggil dengan sebutan Ayah. Sama sekali tidak butuh. Dia, Ibunya, dan kota kecil ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Pagi itu, seperti pagi ceria yang ia lalui tiap hari, dia membawa segelas susu putih di tangan kirinya dan sepotong roti di tangannya yang lain. Berjalan santai ke arah televisi yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan, kemudian duduk dengan kaki disilangkan di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu.

Mata rubahnya mengamati televisi di depannya yang menampilkan _infotainment_ sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti yang ia bawa dari dapur. Seorang wanita dengan bathrobe merah muda yang masih membalut tubuhnya serta handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya duduk disebelah Wonwoo sambil membawa minuman berwarna merah. Mata tajam dari kedua orang ini masih fokus mengamati tayangan di televisi namun wajah mereka tetap datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. 

" _Oh Sehun, pengusaha sukses yang membuka bisnisnya di berbagai macam bidang ini, kemarin terlihat meresmikan bisnis barunya bersama kedua orang putranya, Lee Taeyong dan Cha Eunwoo. Ketiganya tampak menawan dengan balutan jas dari designer terkemuka, Yoon Jeonghan yang tak lain adalah sahabat Oh Sehun."_

" _Anda terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan jas ini. Begitu juga kedua purta anda, boleh kami tahu kenapa anda memilih jas dari Yoon Jeonghan daripada designer lain?" Presenter itu mengarahkan mikrofon kearah Sehun_

" _Aku suka semua rancangan Jeonghan. Bukan karena dia sahabatku atau bagaimana. Tapi rancangannya memang benar-benar indah dan aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Sehun seadanya._

" _Beberapa orang mengatakan kalau kalian_ _menjalin hubungan khusus selain berteman, yaitu_ _berpacaran, apa itu benar?" Tanya Presenter itu hati-hati_

" _Orang mana yang membuat gossip seperti itu? Kami tidak berpacaran sama sekali. Mungkin Jeonghan bisa menjelaskannya."ucap Oh Sehun sambil melirik Jeonghan yang ada disampingnya._

" _Kami tidak berpacaran sama sekali, Aku dan Sehun sahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan masih ada ikatan saudara. Aku juga sudah punya suami dan anak, aku tidak mungkin memacari Sehun. Aku heran kenapa mereka menyebarkan gossip seperti itu." Jeonghan menjawab dengan santai tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya._

" _Terimakasih untuk penjelasannya, dan selamat untuk bisnis baru anda, Tuan Oh."_

"Tampan…" gumam wanita disamping Wonwoo setelah meminum jus stroberi ditangannya.

"Anak-anaknya sangat beruntung yah, Eomma _?"_ sahut Wonwoo

" _Ne,_ perempuan mana yah yang beruntung mendapatkan Oh Sehun? Dia wanita paling beruntung di dunia." Wanita yang dipanggil Eommaoleh Wonwoo masih memasang ekspresi datar tapi matanya berbinar indah.

"Ahh, lihat kemewahan dan harta-harta itu, pasti Taeyong dan Eunwoo benar-benar bahagia dengan semua yang mereka miliki. Mereka tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk bertahan hidup atau belajar dengan giat untuk tetap bersekolah. Aku jadi iri." Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat ibunya yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu iri dengan mereka Wonwoo sayang, kau punya yang kau butuhkan. Bukan semua yang kau inginkan, itu cukup untuk hidupmu Jeon Wonwoo…" Seulgi- wanita yang Wonwoo panggil dengan sebutan Eomma itu tersenyum lembut untuk pemuda bermata rubah itu.

"Aku tahu, Eomma. Bahkan lebih dari cukup." Wonwoo tersenyum manis, senyum yang hanya ia tujukan untuk semua yang ada di kota ini, yah sejauh ini.

"Umm … nanti aku berangkat siang, jadi kemungkinan aku akan pulang lebih awal, bawa saja kuncinya. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam tidurmu. Eomma juga akan memasakan makan malammu nanti, jadi kau tidak usah beli keluar yah? Anak perawan tidak baik keluar malam-malam." Canda Seulgi pada Wonwoo

"Eomma! Aku bukan wanita. Jadi jangan sebut aku perawan!" kesal Wonwoo

"Tapi kau memang perawan, Wonwoo-ya. Memangnya kau sudah pernah melakukan _sex_ hah?"

"Aku memang belum melakukannya. Tapi aku juga bukan perawan Eomma! Aku laki-laki."

"Tapi tetap saja kau belum pernah dimasuki. Artinya kau perawan, Wonu."

"Yak! Eomma memang menyebalkan."

"Berangkatlah, Wonwoo sepertinya Hoseok sudah pergi duluan. Cepatlah."

"Eomma mengusirku?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan ekspresi terlukanya.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Cepat pergi sekarang, anak nakal. Aku bosen melihatmu." Seulgi mengusir Wonwoo dengan tawa yang ia tahan.

"Tidak usah menahan tawa, Eomma. Nanti kau tambah gendut." Ledek Wonwoo kemudian mengecup bibir Eomma-nya dan lari menghindari amukan wanita sempurna itu. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Sulgi benar-benar sempurna untuk ukuran wanita. Tubuhnya langsing dan seksi tapi bukan buatan, wajahnya cantik, dan kulitnya mulus alami, matanya tajam dan mempesona. Rambutnya panjang dan halus berwarna hitam pekat, sedikit bergelombang. Dia sangat sempurna.

"Aish, Wonu-ku sudah besar. Bagaimana jika nanti kau harus meninggalkanku eh? Aku pasti akan kehilanganmu dan kecerianmu itu, bocah."ujarnya kemudian membereskan gelas yang ada dimeja untuk di cuci.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar rumah dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, dia mengambil kunci di dekat pintu kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Bersiap mengendarai sepeda putihnya keluar rumah, sebelum seorang pemuda meneriakan namanya dari arah belakang.

"Wonwoo!" Pemuda itu mengendarai sepeda yang mirip dengan milik Wonwoo hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Hoseok? Ku kira kau sudah berangkat."

"Aku kesiangan, Wonu. Aku baru tidur saat tengah malam karena belajar, jadi paginya aku bangun kesiangan. Kau menunggu lama ya Wonu? Maafkan aku..." Kedua pemuda rupawan itu menggoes sepeda mereka secara berjajaran.

"Aku tidak menunggu lama kok, Eomma menyuruhku untuk langsung berangkat karena ia mengira kau sudah berangkat lebih dahulu." Jelas Wonwoo sambil fokus menatap kejalanan di depannya.

"Ah, begitukah? Kukira kau menunggu lama."

"Tidak kok... Eh, Hoseok... Kau sudah siap hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mm! Aku sudah bersiap sejak seminggu terakhir, dan tadi malam aku memantapkan materinya sampai tidur larut. Bagaimana denganmu Wonu?" tanya Hoseok menyuguhkan senyum manis secerah matahari yang sayangnya, belum terlalu nampak dilangit.

"Yah... Aku berusaha." Jawabnya ringan

"Eh? Sebenarnya Apa yang kau rencanakan Wonu?" tanya Hoseok yang sudah paham dengan sifat Wonu.

"Tidak ada~ Kajja, kita harus segera ke tempat kakek" Wonwoo mengendarai sepedanya lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih berpikir keheranan di belakangnya.

"Yak! Wonu tunggu aku!"

 **000**

Mereka sampai disebuah rumah kecil dengan plang nama lapuk diatasnya. Dengan banyak tanaman hias didepan rumah itu, serta sulur-sulur berbunga yang menggantung dan membuat rumah itu sangat hijau. Wonwoo membuka pintu kayu itu dan menimbulkan dentingan lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek" sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya dan dibalas senyuman oleh seorang kakek yang tengah sibuk menata bunga warna-warni kedalam vas.

"Pagi Wonwoo... Hoseok... Kalian datang tepat waktu, anak-anak. Antarkan bunga ini lalu berangkatlah ke sekolah. Sepulang sekolah kalian kesini untuk menerima bayaran, ne?" ujar Kakek itu kemudian menunjuk kumpulan bunga-bunga yang sudah tersusun rapi di meja. Mereka mengambil kumpulan bunga itu kemudian menaruhnya kedalam keranjang dibelakang sepeda.

"Kami berangkat dulu kakek" pamit Hoseok kepada kakek itu, dibalas anggukan dan pesan untuk berhati-hati selama perjalanan.

Dengan hati bahagia, mereka mengantarkan bunga tersebut kepada pemesannya. Senyuman ramah mereka yang seindah bunga membuat para pelanggan ikut senang. Tak jarang, pelanggan itu memberikan tambahan berupa makanan, buku ataupun baju yang akan dengan senang hati akan mereka terima.

Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit, mereka selesai mengantar bunga-bunga itu kemudian menggerakan sepeda mereka kearah sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Dalam waktu tujuh menit, kedua pemuda itu sampai di parkiran dan memarkirkan sepeda mereka bersama sepeda teman-teman yang lain. Melangkah menuju kelas, sapaan dari siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka di jalan selalu mereka temui disetiap langkah dan akan selalu mereka balas dengan senyuman atau sapaan balik.

Wonwoo dan Hoseok cukup terkenal disekolahnya, mereka murid yang mempunyai wajah rupawan serta nilai akademis dan non akademis yang sangat memuaskan. Walaupun mereka hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan bisa bersekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa, tapi pesona mereka cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan kedua pemuda itu bergegas masuk kelas, dua menit kemudian guru pun datang membawa setumpuk kertas ditangannya. Kemudian mengumumkan kepada seluruh siswa tentang ujian beasiswa masuk SMA ternama.

Waktu yang diberikan untuk ujian tersebut cukup lama, sekitar tiga jam lebih. Hal ini karena ujian beasiswa itu memuat tiga pelajaran inti berupa Bahasa Asing, Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan dengan jumlah soal yang cukup banyak serta tingkat kesulitan diatas rata-rata. SMA ini merupakan SMA ternama di Seoul, bahkan di Korea Selatan, mereka hanya menampung anak-anak yang _mampu._ Baik dari segi finansial maupun pengetahuan.

Lulusan dari sana tidak main-main, mereka akan diterima di universitas ternama di Korea, Inggris, Amerika, dan Jerman. Banyak orang penting yang lulus dari sini, seperti CEO Park Loey Universal Station (PLUS) yang sudah mendebutkan artis ternama di Korea dan Hollywood, CEO Kim's Resort yang memegang enam puluh persen perhotelan dan resort di dunia dan Oh Company yang membuka usaha dalam bentuk pertambangan, fashion, serta kuliner di Negara terkenal.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sembari mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depannya. Hoseok tampak sedikit gugup walaupun akhirnya dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan kemampuan yang ia maksimalkan sedemikian rupa. Tangannya focus menulis sedangkan matanya hanya melihat soal-soal itu tanpa ada niatan memalingkan wajahnya untuk sedekar melihat jam dinding di belakang pengawas.

"Waktu habis. Letakkan jawaban kalian di meja dan keluar dengan tertib sekarang." Pengawas itu berdiri kemudian mendekati meja siswa yang masih memasang wajah tegang. Mereka sudah berusaha, dan semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan kehendak mereka. Wonwoo terlihat berbeda, dia tersenyum lebar setelah membereskan alat tulisnya. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan, senyum yang ia perlihatkan saat ia benar-benar bahagia.

Hoseok yang masih gugup sesekali melirik takut kearah bangkunya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya, mengusapnya dan memeberinya ketenangan. Dia melirik kesamping, melihat sahabatnya memberi support dengan senyum indahnya.

"Kau bisa. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi Wonu, soal nomer tiga puluh tujuh aku ragu, maksudku.. sepertinya jawabannya 4,75 tapi aku menjawab 4,25 aku mau menggantinya tadi tapi waktunya sudah habis. Bagaimana ini Wonu?"

"Tenanglah Hoseok, hanya satu nomer itu kan? Aku rasa yang lain kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik hm? Kita tunggu saja hasilnya besok… sekarang aku lapar, jadi bisa kita makan ditaman?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah santainya. Hoseok mengerjap bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terlalu santai seperti ini. Wonwoo itu memang orang yang kalem dan santai, tapi setelah ujian biasanya dia akan gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang, tetapi sekarang dia bahkan terlalu santai dan seperti menganggap ujian tersebut hanyalah angin lalu.

Wonwoo yang terlalu lama menunggu Hoseok dan kebingungannya, akhirnya menarik paksa tangan sahabatnya itu menuju sebuah taman dibelakang sekolah. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan mulai menyantap makan siang pemberian para pelanggan bunganya tadi.

Karena mereka tinggal disebuah desa dengan kultur yang masih sangat tinggi, mereka sedari kecil diajari tata karma sehingga saat makan mereka cenderung diam dan fokus dengan makanan tanpa sekalipun membuka pembicaraan. Hingga makanan itu selesai barulah Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Hoseok…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku dan _Eomma_ akan pulang"

"Pulang ke Seoul?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dan merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Hoseok, dia menatap mata sahabatnya dengan posisi berbaring. Senyum manisnya merekah ketika Hoseok menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah muda itu.

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkan aku ya?" Tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi terluka – dan itu hanyalah pura-pura.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku ini. Nanti, kita kan akan sama-sama di Seoul. Mungkin satu sekolahan juga." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan diterima Won"

"Jangan pesimis dulu, kau itu orang terjenius yang pernah aku temui. Ya, untuk sekolah sekelas SMA Daehyung kau tentu saja bisa diterima. Aku yakin otak pintarmu dan kegigihanmu bisa membawamu ke sekolah yang sudah kau impikan sejak kecil itu." Wonwoo mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah tampan Hoseok lalu dia menggenggam tangan Hoseok, bermaksud menyalurkan keyakinannya.

"Won.. Terimakasih ya untuk keyakinan dan support mu selama ini"

"Santai sajalah.." wonwoo memeluk perut Hoseok kemudian tidur dengan damainya. Hoseok tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut rambut sahabatnya itu sebelum ikut tertidur menunggu selesainya jam istirahat.

Mereka menunggu pengumuman yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Dari remaja pinggiran yang jarang terekspos menjadi remaja sukses yang akan membanggakan keluarganya. Walaupun dari kecil Jung Hoseok sudah menjadi yatim piatu, tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan keluarga yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Terlebih paman dan bibinya yang mencintainya sama seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Hoseok berjanji akan membahagiakan mereka. Hoseok berjanji.

 _Kau akan membantu sahabatmu kan Wonwoo? Iya kan?_

To be continued

Notes :

So Ryrent disini nulis ff super crack! Akun ryrent juga sebenernya emang akun crack sih. Jadi jangan heran kalau ff yang di upload ryrent juga crack semua. Nah, ini yaoi ya.. Cuma ngga semuanya cowo, ada juga ceweknya. Seperti contoh tadi ada Mbak Seulgi yang jadi Mama nya Wonwoo. Apalah aku yang suka banget interaksi Wonwoo sama Seulgi. As kakak adik bukan shipper cemewew gitu.

REVIEW JSY :)

RYRENT


End file.
